<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Wrestling and Love by Cthulhus_Curse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531668">Of Wrestling and Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cthulhus_Curse/pseuds/Cthulhus_Curse'>Cthulhus_Curse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GLOW (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Idk what else to tag it with but it’s just filth I guess? But not really?, Punishment, Smut, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cthulhus_Curse/pseuds/Cthulhus_Curse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Rubbie one-shots. Be aware if the rating.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Debbie Eagan/Ruth Wilder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Wrestling and Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I suck at writing, but have this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Sit tight, slut.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruth continued squirming instead of listening to Debbie. She was only 5 hits in, but her backside was already burning up. Moving was not proving to be successful and with her hands tied behind her back, her chances of getting away seemed slimmer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The more you try to get away, the more I’ll spank you,” Debbie said, her voice calm as she let her fingers trail the back of Ruth’s thighs. “Just calm down and let us get this over with.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruh could not help but groan in return. She moved her backside away as she felt Debbie raise her hand once again, earning her a well-deserved slap which left her gasping for air. It was hard to describe the sound of disapproval she made as her ass grew furiously red after every following hit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pressing her face against the mattress, Ruth cried in pain. She mentally slapped herself for having broken the rules. When Debbie said no touching herself without permission, she meant it. If only she could go back in time and stop her hand from traveling further down her body, she would. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It hurts,” Ruth muttered as she felt another slap against her bare backside. She closed her eyes and let the built up tears fall down her face. “It hurts so bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, baby, you know I hate seeing you in pain, but you broke the rules. You don’t get to touch what’s mine without permission,” It was clear that Debbie’s voice carried a hint of mockery in it. Ruth could practically hear the smile on her face as she spoke and caressed her cheeks at the same time. “After all, bad girls get punished. I know you’re a good girl, though, and you’ll take your punishment like one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruth was a good girl. Debbie said she was and Debbie never lied, so it was true. Ruth was a very good girl and she would never, ever break Debbie’s rules again. Not like she had today anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A simple thought brought her back to the moment before her punishment when she was still the best girl for Debbie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ruth had been waiting all day for Debbie to come back home. The woman had been called to spend extra time training with Carmen for a last-minute segment of the show. As much as Ruth loved watching the fruit of Debbie’s labor, she just wanted the woman to come back home. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After letting out what seemed to be the hundredth sigh in an hour, Ruth stood from the couch. She made her way to the kitchen like a rat searching for food. The many options she saw along the cupboards and the fridge were too hard for her to prepare. She was a canned-food kind of gal. The less energy it took for her to prepare food, the happier she was. Anyway, Debbie was the chef of the house, so she’d probably cook something for Ruth whenever she came back. After all, if Ruth even attempted to cook, she’d most likely burn the whole neighborhood down.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> With boredom filling her brain, or, well, emptying it, Ruth had no other choice but to go to their room. She stood at the doorway scanning the room for anything fun to do. She could give that rubix cube another try, but it would just bore her more in the end. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So, with no other plan of action, Ruth simply went to lay on Debbie’s side of the bed. Wearing her partner’s shirt made her feel close to her already, but laying down on her side of the bed was even better. The classic lavender odor that she can become so accustomed to filled her nostrils. She smiled without even thinking. Debbie was there with her, well, not physically, but she was still there. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The simple thought of the woman being there made Ruth’s heart rate quicken. Ever since they were in college, Debbie just did something to Ruth that, even with a simple though, made her go crazy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With an image of Debbie on her mind, Ruth trailed her hand down her body. She imagined it was her lover touching her, making her feel good. Her fingers went under her shorts and underwear. They ghosted over center, causing her breath to hitch. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ruth bit her lower lip as she wasted no more time and pushed two slender fingers inside herself. A groan escaped from the bottom of her throat as she felt just how wet she was. Oh, if only Debbie was there to see for herself. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah,” Ruth moaned as she pushed her digits deeper, the tips of her fingers coming in contact with her drenched walls. “Oh, Deb…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With her eyes closed and her mind in the clouds, Ruth was unable to register the sound of the front door opening and closing almost simultaneously. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In a matter of seconds, none other than Debbie Eagan stood before her girlfriend’s writhing body. A smile flashed over her face as she watched the other woman finger herself without relent. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, hello to you too, Ruth.” Debbie had husked out, her eyes hungrily scanning Ruth’s flushed self. “I see you decided to have fun without me. Maybe I should punish y-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another sharp slap against Ruth’s skin made her snap out of her thoughts. She cried in pain, her hands turning into firsts as she held onto the sheets for dear life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her knuckles turned white as a ghost. Her attempts to focus on something, anything, were in vain. Debbie’s sharp hits were too much for her to ignore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing so well,” Debbie’s voice was so soothing, Ruth almost forgot she was in pain. “Just a few more and then I’ll give you your reward.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That seemed to relieve the brunette, who visibly relaxed her body on her lover’s body. She closed her eyes once again and felt the tension her body was holding on to suddenly subside. With a sigh, she let go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Debbie made sure to keep count of how many hits came down upon her lover’s bosom. She truly felt bad for Ruth, but breaking the rules deserved punishment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, baby. Your punishment is over with,” Debbie announced. She instantly rubbed her fingers across Ruth’s reddened cheeks, but was careful not to press on them as to not further the pain. All she wished to do was soothe the other woman. “You did so good, my love. So, so good for me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shaky way in which Ruth moved to straddle Debbie’s hips tore the blonde woman’s heart. She looked so fragile and small. The natural instinct to protect her was overwhelming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for taking your punishment so well, Ruthie. I’m very proud of you,” Debbie spoke again as she hugged the other woman. “You deserve a reward now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruth only smiled slightly as she rested her head on Debbie’s shoulder. She loved those intimate moments more than anything. There they were skin-to-clothes (which would normally be skin), having a </span>
  <em>
    <span>moment. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was better than getting a reward or anything else. Being held and taken care of by Debbie was a reward in itself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me take care of you, baby. Everything’s going to be okay,” The taller woman muttered as as she snaked her hand to where Ruth needed her the most, while the other just held her lover in place. “I’m here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, Ruth visibly relaxed. All while Debbie took care of her; loved her just as she always had and she always would. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My tumblr is remy-roman if y’all wanna follow me there</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>